Muggle Upbringings
by Dreamer22
Summary: Imagine, Harry’s uncle managed to keep him from Hogwarts, and Hermione’s parents were to afraid of what the letter said to allow Hermione to be go. Hermione and Harry both grow up in the Muggle word, and go on to University.
1. Computer Problems

Summary: Imagine, Harry's uncle managed to keep the letters from Hogwarts coming, and Hermione's parents were to afraid of what the letter said to allow Hermione to be taught Witchcraft. Hermione and Harry both grow up with out any knowledge of the magical world in which they both truly belong. The only signs they can see of their powers is when they get very emotional, and things happen "magically." What happens when two eighteen year olds who somehow never meet the magical world meet in their freshman year at a small liberal arts college in England? Is romance in the air? Do they realize they have powers? Or does a witch or wizard posing as a Muggle realize that he is the famous Harry Potter?

**Chapter one Broken Computer**  
  
Hermione walked into her dorm after a great afternoon with her friends at the movies to find that her computer had crashed.  
  
"Damn it! Not again!"  
  
Hermione restarted her computer and went to her room mates, Liz wouldn't mind, she was away for the weekend at her boyfriends college. The second the computer wet on, a boy Liz was friendly with instant messaged her asking why she was back so soon. She quickly told him it wasn't Liz, but Hermione.  
  
LizzardK143 Hi Harry, No, Liz is still at Kevin's, it's Hermione, my computer crashed, so I'm on hers.   
  
Lightning Oh, hey Hermione that sucks about your PC want me to take a look at it?   
  
LizzardK143 Sure, come on up.   
  
Lightning Cool, see you in a few :-)  
  
Hermione smiled to her self, Harry was a very good looking guy, only problem was he had a girlfriend from back home. 'Stop thinking about him Hermione, even if he didn't have a girlfriend he wouldn't be interested in you! / But what if he's coming up because he likes me? / No, that's ridiculous; you're just friends, and barely that, he's just a nice guy who's good at computers, that's it.'  
  
Hermione tried to push thoughts of Harry out of her mind, and concentrate on reading a story her friends wrote about characters from a kid's book until Harry came up.  
  
A few minutes latter Harry came in and was looking at her computer. Hermione watched him work, his black unruly hair about his face, his emerald eyes hidden behind his glasses.  
  
"Hey, why this attempts to work do you want to walk over to CJ's for some food?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry, but I'll walk over with you."  
  
"Cool." Harry smiled as Hermione slipped on her black boots and grabbed a vest to go over her white blouse.  
  
At CJ's Harry ordered chicken fingers, while Hermione waited for him at a small table. On the way back to their dorm across campus, Harry started talking about his girlfriend.  
  
"So, Kathryn called me last night."  
  
"Ohh how is she?"  
  
"Umm, good I guess. She had instant messaged me and said that we had to talk..."  
  
"What did she say?" Hermione asked after a minute.  
  
"She said that our long distance relationship isn't working. She said we can still be friends."  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be Hermione, thanks."  
  
Hermione smiled, "No worries Harry."  
  
Harry smiled back as they walked back to Hermione's room.  
  
When Harry and Hermione got back up to her room they started talking about different things, family, friends from back home, interests, old crushes, past boyfriends and girlfriends, or the lack there of, and any other thing that came up, anything but the fact that they liked each other.  
  
"That's my friend Caitlin, she had to be the prettiest girl in our high school, and she never thought so though." Hermione looked up from the picture of her friend to Harry.  
  
"You have prettier eyes the she does." Commented Harry as he looked into Hermione's hazel eyes as though it was the most serious thing in the world.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly; 'What if he likes me? I mean he did just complement me! / No, stop it Hermione, he was just trying to be polite, that's it. He would never like you!' Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, she's just gorgeous, anyway, how's the computer coming?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's still going through scans, it'll be a while," Harry glanced at the clock; it was nearly one in the morning. "Hey it's getting late; if you want to sleep I can go."  
  
"No, you can stay, I haven't even been up for twelve hours, besides, and it's only what, one am?"  
  
Harry laughs, "Ok then, so what were we talking about?"  
  
"I forget."  
  
"Ha, ha, me too."  
  
Some how they got on the topic of theatre and what plays and such they had been in during high school, which lead to high school in general. Hermione told Harry of her friends and her passions in life, besides school that is; poetry, writing in general, photography, and acting; which of course lead Harry to ask about it, and Hermione showing him her photography and poetry which she timidly told him had been published.  
  
Hermione's computer still wasn't working nearly an hour latter, so she went over to Liz's computer to see who was online.  
  
"Rory's on, that's about it."  
  
Harry suddenly had a mischievous look in his emerald eyes. "Mind if I mess around with her, you know, play a joke?"  
  
"No, go ahead." What harm could a little joke do? Hermione thought to herself as she plopped down on Liz's bed so she could see what Harry was saying to Rory.  
  
PrincessMia Hey Rory, it's Harry. Can we talk?   
  
QueenRory Hey Harry, sure what's up?   
  
PrincessMia Well...the thing is, I came up here to help her with her computer, but one thing lead to another, and we were really getting a long, talking about everything, and we kissed...  
  
Hermione kept reading until she saw the last part and her mind just raced, pondering what Harry and typed...that is until she realized he had continued typing.  
  
PrincessMia Well, we kind of got in the moment, and went a litter farther then we probably should have.   
  
QueenRory What do you mean Harry?   
  
PrincessMia Rory, I mean we slept together, she's still asleep in her bed, but we need someone to talk to about this.   
  
QueenRory Wait, I'm confused...who is she?   
  
PrincessMia Rory; who's screen name am I using?   
  
QueenRory Hermione?!?! You and Hermione slept together?!?!  
  
PrincessMia Yes, we both really care about each other, but we need someone to talk to, and we both trust you, and know that you will keep this a secret for now. I know it's late but could you come over?   
  
The conversation between the two went on; Harry kept trying to convince Rory to come over, while Hermione couldn't help but giggle at him. Eventually she agreed. To make it look as though the two had actually slept together he messed up her newly made bed, while she changed into a pair of plain black underwear, and a t-shirt of Harry's that Rory would recognize as his.  
  
When she called up saying she was there, Harry went down to open the door while Hermione sat on her bed with a pillow over her lap.  
  
"Hey Rory." Hermione said as Harry climbed onto next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Instantly Hermione cuddled up against him.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
Harry and Rory did most of the talking, while Hermione enjoyed cuddling up to Harry, and played what she presumed was the typical embarrassed-after- having-sex-girl. Though the conversation jumped back and forth between what 'happened' with Harry and Hermione, and what was happening with Rory and her 'friend' Will.  
  
At about four in the morning, after being there nearly two hours Rory was leaving to go back to her room. Harry walked her down, and when he came back he sat back down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know about you," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. "But that felt really natural, like we weren't pretending at all."  
  
"Yea it was."  
  
Harry didn't look up at this but Hermione could see his eye brows raise.  
  
"Hermione, do you like me?  
  
Hermione sat there, unsure of what to say until she heard herself talking. "Well, I think you're cute..."  
  
"Right now I'm debating between either going down stairs, saying I'll see you in the morning, and going to bed, or staying here and kissing you. What do you think I should do?"  
  
After a few minutes of baffled confusion Hermione replied timidly, "I think you should stay."  
  
**End Chapter one**


	2. Ticklish

A/N: As much as I would like Harry, Hermione, and Ron to be mine, there not. Though I do get to play with them and make them do whatever I want for a while. :-)   
  
Muggle Upbringings   
By Dreamer22   
Chapter 2 Ticklish

Single quotes around words signify that they are thinking these things, not speaking them out loud.

"Right now I'm debating between either going down stairs, saying I'll see you in the morning, and going to bed, or staying here and kissing you. What do you think I should do?"  
  
After a few minutes of baffled confusion, Hermione replied timidly, "I think you should stay."  
  
Harry smiled at her and made himself comfortable.  
  
Hermione was sitting cross-legged facing Harry, who was sitting with his legs over her bed facing towards her right. The pair picked their conversation back up, talking about how they couldn't believe that Rory believed them, and how long they should let her believe that they really did sleep together until they told her that it was really a practical joke, and they weren't really together, yet.  
  
When they started talking Harry turned back to face Hermione, and a few minutes latter Harry way lying with his head in Hermione's lap. After sitting like that for a little while her legs began to fall asleep. Harry lifted his head so she could move and put it back down as Hermione lay down on the bed against the wall next to him, her waist about level with his head. As they lay next to each other, they both pretended to be getting conferrable, but instead just kept inching slowly closer to the other, all the time playing footsie. By the time they had situated them selves Harry was moving his left hand slightly at his side, Hermione laughed as the action tickled her.  
  
"Ticklish are we?" Harry questioned.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, trying to lie. "No..."  
  
"Liar!" Harry said as he began to tickle her.  
  
Hermione was laughing hard, her eyes closed, and near to tears from laughing so much, and quite enjoying being tickled like this. All of a sudden Hermione opened her eyes as Harry stopped, just in time to see Harry leaning in to kiss her. Hermione's lips froze at first not know what to do, this had only happened once nearly two years ago while she was on vacation, but it was only a temporary loss, as seconds latter she found her lips kissing Harry's back.  
  
When Harry finally pulled away he whispered to her while looking into her eyes, "See, I did kiss you."  
  
"I can see that." Hermione smiled, feeling as though she was on top of the world.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed her again. When they pulled away they switched placed so that Harry could Lay with his arm protectively around Hermione's waist. When Harry and Hermione were situated, Hermione could see that the little clock on the microwave underneath Liz's bed stated that it was a quarter to seven in the morning.  
  
"Harry, it's late, we should get some sleep, and we do have rehearsal for the student directed shows in three hours."  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Harry asked beginning to sit up.  
  
"Now why would I want you to do a silly thing like that?" asked Hermione as she kissed him as he lay back down next to her.  
  
"I don't know." Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry?" Harry made a noise to indicate that yes, he was still listening, while he was snuggling into Hermione's neck.  
  
"What are we now?" Hermione paused for a second before continuing. "I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend, are we friends with benefits, or are we just two friends who are having a little bit of fun for a night or two?"  
  
Harry smiled, "You're cute when you worry like that; but to answer your question, I don't know about you, but I would like you to be my girlfriend, if that's all right with you of course."  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled Harry's arms tighter around her, "I think I'd like that."  
  
"Good night Hermione."  
  
"Night Harry."Two hours latter Hermione's alarm clock went off.  
  
Hermione went to go and turn the alarm off but Harry just held on to her tighter.  
  
"Harry, I have to turn the alarm off, it's only going to get louder if I don't."  
  
"No go. Stay here. Sleep."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Harry I need to take a shower."  
  
This seemed to catch his attention, and he opened his eyes, "Well that seems good, let's go!"  
  
Hermione laughed again, "I meant by myself you."  
  
"So? If we shower together we would only be using half the amount of water then we would use if we took separate showers."  
  
Hermione smirked and glared at him half heartedly, "How about this, we've been together for a couple of hours...once we've been together a little longer, then we can shower together."  
  
Harry smiled, "Promise?"  
  
Hermione laughed, nodded, and kissed Harry. When they pulled apart they both smiled. "Come on you, get up, we have rehearsal soon."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"No shower."  
  
"Ok, time to rise and shine!!"  
  
"I thought that would get you up."  
  
Harry made a mock shocked tone, "What? Did you think that I only cared about taking a shower with you?" Harry stood behind Hermione with his arms around her stomach, "I'm shocked at you Mi amore! What would make you think that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," Hermione turned around so that she was facing Harry. "Maybe it was the part when you were practically insisting on us taking a shower together, or maybe it was you..."  
  
Harry silenced her with a kiss. Hermione froze for a second before kissing Harry back. Each time they kissed Hermione felt as though her heart were to jump out of her chest. When they finally parted, Harry left to go shower and get dressed while she did the same, and was to meet back in her room an hour latter.  
  
Harry and Hermione kept Rory believing that they had slept together for a little over a week, while they told no one else, not even their room mates. It wasn't long after that, that people started to find out that they were actually dating.Harry and Hermione lie facing each other on Harry's bed; Finals were over and it was the last night at school before going back home.  
  
"I'm going to miss this."  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked as her fingers weaved though his unruly raven hair.  
  
"This, being at school, being with you. I don't like my family much; you know they never treated me well."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Harry and I know about not having a good relationship with your family. My parents and I haven't gotten along since just before my eleventh birthday." Harry looked at her with curiosity as she spoke. "I was offered a spot at a very good secondary school, but my parents didn't want me to go, they said it would be a bad influence on me." Hermione's eyes were partially closed as she remembered that day. 'I could have just finished at Hogwarts; I could be a fully licensed witch if only my parents had allowed me to go. / Stop it Hermione, you can't dwell on the past, all it will do if force you to forget to live.'  
  
Harry rubbed Hermione's back lightly as he could see her tensing up at the memory. "Shhhh.....it's ok, that's in the past now Mione, I'm here for you now, don't worry." Harry kissed Hermione's temple as she opened her eyes again and smiled at him.  
  
Harry wanted to be there for her, but he couldn't get the nagging feeling that the school she had been invited to attend was the same one he was denied access to when he was eleven. Maybe it was wishful thinking that he could have someone to talk to about Hogwarts, and the wizarding world, but he would swear that he felt an almost magical energy around her. Either way, he knew he had to find out one way or another.  
  
Hermione wanted to talk to Harry about Hogwarts more than anything else in the world, it felt almost as if she could talk to him about anything and everything and not have to worry about what others thought.  
  
"Harry, have you ever felt like there was more?"  
  
"What do you mean by more?"  
  
"Like there is a whole different world that no one else knows about, but they know about us."  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open as he listened intently to what Hermione was saying. Could Hermione know about the Wizarding world? Or is she just very perceptive? He had to find out. "All the time, why?"  
  
But there was no answer from Hermione; she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
End chapter two  
  
A/N: Ok I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm almost done with the next chapter and should be up within the next week.  
  
Thank you to my reviews, you made me so happy that you like my story!!! Please check out my other in progress story, Questions. It's a bit different then this one, but I like it!!  
  
Yellowpages: I'm glad you like Muggle Harry! I enjoy him too!!  
  
Angelkirb: I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
Larissa: ::giggles:: I'm glad you liked it so much!! If I had the entire thing written I would post it all!! But I will post as soon as I finish writing each chapter (provided ff.net lets me! It wouldn't let me upload last night!!!)

All my lovely reviewers get hugs and a cookie delivered by Muggle Harry!!! ::giggles::

Please review!!!! I live to see the e-mails in my box that say review alert!!!

Please Review!!!


	3. Harry's New Roommate

A/N: As much as I would like Harry, Hermione, and Ron to be mine, there not. Though I do get to play with them and make them do whatever I want for a while. :-)  
  
A/N 2: Hello once again!! See what happens when I get reviews!!! I update faster!!! Review comments at the end of the chapter!!  
  
Muggle Upbringings   
By Dreamer22   
Chapter three Harry's new roommate  
  
"Harry, have you ever felt like there was more?"  
  
"What do you mean by more?"  
  
"Like there is a whole different world that no one else knows about, but they know about us."  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open as he listened intently to what Hermione was saying. Could Hermione know about the Wizarding world? Or is she just very perceptive? He had to find out. "All the time, why?"  
  
But there was no answer from Hermione; she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
A little over a month latter spring semester was beginning and both Harry and Hermione were excited to be seeing each other again.  
  
Hermione had gotten to school earlier then she had expected to, and was already finished unpacking every thing when she spotted the Dursley's car pull up outside the building only long enough for Harry to jump out of the car with his duffel bag before the car backed up and sped off.  
  
'I really wish there was someway to get Harry away from his awful relatives. Well if I can't get him away from them, I might as well make sure he's happy while he's here.' Hermione thought to herself with a grin before grabbing her keys and heading for Harry's room.  
  
Once Hermione had successfully scared Harry by creeping up behind him and tickling his stomach, they lay on his bed just holding each other contently, glad to be together again with out any interruption.  
  
About an hour later, they awoke to the sound of someone coming in the room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in my room?" Harry asked as he sat up reaching for his glasses.  
  
"Oh sorry, didn't think you would be sleeping, I'm your new room mate."  
  
"Oh, right forgot David flunked out." Harry slapped his head lightly as if to say he was just being dumb.  
  
The red-headed boy in front of him laughed as he stuck his hand out to great Harry. "Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and this is my mum and dad."  
  
"Hi Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. My name's Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger."  
  
Harry didn't noticed the three Weasley's stop what they were doing at the mention of his name, he was a bit shocked to see them all staring at him.  
  
"Is..Is there something wrong?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to come to her senses, "Oh no, nothing's wrong at all deary, nothing at all. It's just that Arthur and I used to go to school with someone with the same last name as you, but no worries now, that was along time ago." Mrs. Weasley said quickly before turning back to her son. "Now Ron remember to behave yourself and don't get into trouble. You know your father and I are very proud of you, and we know that you will continue to make us proud!"  
  
Ron began to blush the same color of his hair as his mum went on, "Yes mum, oh don't cry, it's not like you've never sent me off to school!"  
  
"Ron you know how your mother over reacts, you're her baby boy." Mr. Weasley put a loving arm around his wife. "Come on Molly, we must be heading home now. Ron remember what your mother said, and if you need us you know how to get in contact with us." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a hug and were out the door.  
  
"Well, could help you get settled in Ron?"  
  
"That would be great...err Hermione, right?"  
  
"Uh huh. Come on Harry."  
  
Harry bent down to move one of the larger boxes onto the dresser to make room, "So is this your first time away from home for schooling Ron?"  
  
"Oh no, I've been in boarding school since I was eleven. I honestly don't know why they are so worried now. I think it's because they both went to my secondary school when they were younger, they met there actually, and they knew almost all the professors; and well I'm the first in the family to come here, so it's kind of like a new thing for them I suppose, anyway....oh I'm babbling aren't I?"  
  
"Just a little, but it's okay. I'm actually used to it, Hermione does it all the time."  
  
Ron laughed as Harry was rewarded with Hermione swatting him on the back of the head and giving him a fierce glare.  
  
"Aww come on Mia, you know I was only joking." Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's and wrapped his arms around her waist; he was only rewarded with the intense glare being brought down to a small scowl. "I love it when you babble Mia." This time Hermione grinned and met his lips briefly before turning around in his arms to kiss him again. When they pulled away they realized they forgot Ron was standing there.  
  
"Err, sorry 'bout that Ron..." Harry began to blush at forgetting his new roommate.  
  
"'S'ok, you two make a cute couple." Ron smiled.  
  
Hermione began to blush lightly at Ron's comment, then giggling as Harry wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her closer to him protectively.  
  
"Harry relax, Ron's not trying to jump me or anything, besides he said WE looked cute together, not that I was cute. Don't mind him Ron, as you can see he's just a tad bit over protective."  
  
"Never would have guessed Hermione." Ron grinned as Harry just glared at his new roommate.  
  
"So Ron, what are you going to be studying?" Hermione asked trying to get the conversation away from one of teasing Harry.  
  
"I'm going to be taking theatre courses, what about you guys?"  
  
"Really? We are both in theatre as well. What type of stuff did your secondary school put on?"  
  
"Oh, ah, we, well we didn't really do much theatre, well not at my secondary school anyway. Lots of people thought it was too much of a Mugg- err meager of a thing to waste their time on." Ron was red in the face by the time he finally shut his mouth. Unfortunately for him, Hermione caught the word he almost said, Muggle, what the Wizarding world called people who didn't have any magic. While as it was explained to Hermione when Professor McGonagal had come to explain everything to her and her parents that she was a Muggle-born, she was by no means a Muggle.  
  
Now Hermione was by no means a person grabbed on to silly dreams, but she never could get over that her parents stopped her from learning how to use what naturally flowed through her. Saying that Hermione didn't get along with her parents after that fateful day when she was eleven would be the understatement of the millennium. She didn't refuse to do well in school like many children who rebel against their parents do, mainly because Hermione loved learning new and exciting things; and by taking away her chance to go to Hogwarts, they took away something more exciting then anything else she had ever set her eyes on before. Hermione stopped talking to her parents before the stern looking woman even left the house. In fact, Hermione could count the number of times she had actually spoken to her parents on two hands. Most recently had been in August when she told her parents she was leaving for college, before that it had been January when she told then she would be studying theatre at University in the fall and would not have to worry about her anymore since she was of age to live on her own. Even thinking about what she could have had if her parents had not forbid it made Hermione so angry the anger seemed to radiate off her. Unfortunately the anger radiated into the lights as they began to flicker rapidly.  
  
"Mia? Mia what's wrong love?"  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
Hermione began to relax as she heard Harry's voice come through her thoughts about her family.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione barely got him name out before Harry enveloped her into a hug.  
  
"I'm right here Mia, what happened?"  
  
"I-I think I need to sit down."  
  
Harry loosened his grip on her and pulled away slightly, but only enough to help Hermione sit down on his bed.  
  
"I don't really know what happened, something Ron said got me thinking about my parents, and how they wouldn't let me go to the secondary school I was accepted into, I didn't even apply there, they came to me. I guess it just got me angry at them all over again." Hermione buried her head into Harry's chest as she began to cry. "I just wish that the professor that came to talk to my parents was able to convince them. Professor McGonagall seemed so disappointed that I my parents wouldn't permit me to go. God talk about a bad first impression, Ron you must think I'm some blubbering idiot for me to be crying over this."  
  
Since Hermione had her head buried in Harry's chest she didn't see both boys stop what they were doing and look at her.  
  
"What? Why are you two staring at me?"  
  
"Mia, what-what did you say the Professor's name was that came to your house?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry oddly before answering, "Professor McGonagall, why Harry?"  
  
"Holy hell, what are the odds? Umm Mia, any chance to Headmasters name was Dumbledore?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as Harry spoke the name.  
  
"How do you know that Harry? How do you know the names of these professors at the school I was accepted into?"  
  
"Be-because I was accepted into the same school Mia. My Aunt and Uncle kept me away, they didn't want more of 'my sort' they didn't want any more wizards in the world if they could help it."  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Harry and Hermione both turned to look at Ron.  
  
"Uh-oh, Mia I don't think he knows about wizards, I probably shouldn't ha-"  
  
"No, no that's not it. I know about wizards. I just didn't know you did."  
  
"How do you know about wizards Ron?"  
  
"You know that boarding school I went to, the one that thought theatre was too meager for them? I slipped up on what I was saying because I was going to say they thought it was too much of a Muggle thing. I'm a wizard Hermione."

a  
a  
a  
a

End chapter 3

A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I turned on my computer this morning to check my mail I had SEVEN!!! New reviews!!!!!!! Once again I send you all hugs and cookies delivered by Muggle Harry or Hermione is you're a guy :-P!!! :-D  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Fanjimmy: Were you reading my mind? Cause you were right as you can see, they did fins out about each other!  
  
Gaby11: I'll try and get longer chappies, each one is about 7 pages each at this point, but they are coming out fast. As you can see they DID find out about each other, but it was Ron, not Dumbledore. As for there being a moldy voldy in this world, your just going to have to wait and find out! Same goes for Harry's money, Sirius, Lupin, dementors, and how he is paying for college. It will all be explained in due time by dear Gaby!!  
  
Joe(): Guess you didn't have to wait long for them to find out about their common abilities huh? ::giggles::  
  
Ray1: I'm glad you like my story!!  
  
Shdurrani: aka Alex: Guess next time was pretty soon!!  
  
fence4life21: aka Paula: I'm glad you like Muggle Harry & Hermione!!!  
  
angeL(): I'm glad you love it!!! I do too!!  
  
Again thank you all SOOOO much for the reviews, as you can see I write faster when I get reviews, I didn't plan for this chapter to go up for another few days, but I got some incentive to write and now it went up the next day. I'm still writing chapter 4 though, but I'll post as soon as I'm done!!!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. My Muggle Upbringings

REPOSTED!!!!!!! Thank you to Lynn Joe for noticing my error in repeating information!!!! Originally posted May 27, 2004, reposted May 29, 2004! If you read before this you didn't miss anything, info was just repeated before!!  
  
A/N: As much as I would like Harry, Hermione, and Ron to be mine, there not. Though I do get to play with them and make them do whatever I want for a while. (  
  
Review comments at the end of the chapter!!  
  
Muggle Upbringings By Dreamer22 Chapter 4 My Muggle Upbringings  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Harry and Hermione both turned to look at Ron.  
  
"Uh-oh, I don't think he knows about wizards, I probably shouldn't ha-"  
  
"No, no that's not it. I know about wizards. I just didn't know you did."  
  
"How do you know about wizards Ron?"  
  
"You know that boarding school I went to, the one that thought theatre was too meager for them? I slipped up on what I was saying because I was going to say they thought it was too much of a Muggle thing. I'm a wizard Hermione."  
  
Hermione and Harry were silent for a moment before Harry was able to ask where Ron went to school.  
  
Ron sat down on to his bed before he started. "Same place you were both apparently accepted into, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and assistant Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. We-we would have gone to school together, hell we would have been in the same year at school."  
  
"Bloody hell is right. I mean the odds that Harry and I were both supposed to go to Hogwarts together, and then we ended up literally together are quite slim. Then the odds that besides that happening Ron actually went to Hogwarts ends up as Harry's room mate is nearly impossible, but it happened."  
  
"So what do we do about this?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We could tell my mum and dad, but I don't really have a way to contact them from here with out and owl, but they'll be here for Easter with my sister and two of my brothers, we could tell them then I suppose."  
  
"That sounds like a plan, that way we can get to know each other better."  
  
"How did your families reacted when you received your letters?"  
  
"I guess since I was the one who freaked out about my family, I'll go first."  
  
Hermione opened a box and began to take things out as she told her story. "My parents always wanted the best for me, the best school, the best toys, the best future, basically the best of everything; but most of all they wanted me to follow in their foot steps and become a doctor, they are both dentists. I didn't care because I didn't know what I wanted to be, I was only a kid. The July before I was supposed to start at the same secondary school my mum and dad went to, Gandell High School for the gifted, I got a letter.  
  
"I suppose it was more or less like the letter you both received, it said that I was accepted at Hogwarts, it had a list of what I would need, when school started. It also said that a professor would be over the next day to talk to my parents about how to catch the train and such since I was a Muggle-born. I was in shock; I couldn't believe I was a witch. My mum and dad were a bit weary about everything but agreed to at least listen to the person who would be coming to explain everything; my parents always believed that they needed all the facts about something before making a decision. So the next day Professor McGonagall came over at tea time and told my parents about Hogwarts and the wizarding world; she explained what I would be learning, and on my parents request what I could do with my future if I went to Hogwarts. There were so many possibilities that my head was spinning on everything I could do, but my parents didn't seem to think it was too impressive. Professor McGonagall tried to convince them that Hogwarts was a great opportunity for me and that it was extremely safe; but they didn't care, they said I couldn't go. I don't think I had ever been so mad in my entire life, but there was nothing I could do about it, I was only eleven years old."  
  
"At least your parents listened to the professor Mione, my Uncle was horrible about everything. Okay, so I should probably start with what my life was like. I warn you this will probably be quite boring at times, so don't blame me, you have been warned. My mum and dad both went to Hogwarts, Gryffindor if I remember correctly; anyway they fought against some evil wizard named Voldemort." Ron made a slight twitch at the mention of the name but Harry paid him no mind as he went on prodding at his food. "Since my mum and dad went against him so much they went into hiding while I was a baby. The Halloween after my first birthday Voldemort found us, he killed both my parents with a spell; he tried to kill me as well, but since my mum had lost her life to save mine, the spell rebounded off me and hit him. The spell he hit me with left a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on my forehead."  
  
"Harry I don't mean to interrupt, but I've never noticed a scar on your forehead."  
  
"It's alright Mia, first off my bangs are long enough to cover it anyway." Harry lifted up his bangs, and pointed to where the scar should be. "This is where it would be if you could see it. The reason you can't see it is because I use foundation to cover it up. I used to like my scar when I was younger because it made me different from everyone else. After I was unable to go to Hogwarts it was just a reminder of what I couldn't have, so after the first play I was in, ironically Shakespeare as well, Hamlet, I realized that the foundation they used for me covered it up, so I snagged some closing night, until I could pay for my own.  
  
"Anyway after my parents died, I was taken to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. As far back as I can remember they have only ever given me what I need to survive, if that. I was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, and to wear my cousin Dudley's old clothing until I could buy my own. It wouldn't be so bad if he were not about ten times my size or more. While they never abused me or anything like that, they never really gave me more then I needed. I barely had enough food and water to live on, and they often locked me in my cupboard if something weird happened. I didn't know it then, but I actually caused the weird stuff to happen with wandless magic.  
  
"When I got my letter my uncle tried to hide the letters from me, I reckon I was sent nearly 200 letters in total, but I never got the ones they sent me. My uncle took us into hiding, thinking that they wouldn't be able to get in touch with us. About thirty seconds into my eleventh birthday there was a loud pounding at the door to the cottage on the sea we were staying at. Then door was knocked off its hinges after Hagrid hit it a few times. Hagrid was huge, a half-giant, he gave me my first birthday cake. Hagrid told me that I was a wizard, he took me to Diagon Ally to get everything I needed to go to Hogwarts in September, but I still had to go back and live with the Dursley's for another month. When I got back there my uncle was furious, he locked me in my cupboard for the next month. He let me out once a day to use to loo, and he had my aunt give me food once a day. September second he let me out, only because I had missed the train to Hogwarts and was due to start at Stonewall High School the next day, and would need to get used to moving around again as to not embarrass them. That about sums up what happened with my letter. My uncle actually snapped my wand in half; he made me watch while he did that and burned all of my books. He was going to kill the owl Hagrid bought me too, but I convinced him to let Hedwig go because then he wouldn't have to clean up the mess it made. Okay enough depressing talk, whose up for food?"  
  
"Food! Score!"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow at his new friend, "Like food much Ron?"  
  
Ron blushed before answering, "What, I'm still growing! Besides my mum always said it's good to have a healthy appetite."  
  
"Come on guys, I'm hungry too." Hermione stood up and waited in the door way for Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry followed her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Ron laughed, "So you guys get to show me how this card thing works, I don't understand it at all."  
  
"It's okay Ron, its not hard at all,  
  
When they got to the cafeteria Ron was quite amazed by the fact that not only did he have to take what he wanted from up front, but he also then had to carry it to a small table they were sitting at by themselves. He then explained quickly that there were four long tables at Hogwarts, one for each house, and the food just appeared.  
  
"You know, for a while I was sure that someone would come after me when I didn't show up at Hogwarts, but no one ever came for me, I guess they didn't notice."  
  
"Oh, but they did notice you were missing Harry."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well when Professor McGonagall was calling out the names of the students, she pause a moment before calling out your name, when you didn't come up she called again, thinking you might be nervous, but you were no where to be found. Finally, McGonagall proceeded with the role. As soon as Dumbledore made his beginning of term speech he, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall left the Great Hall. When I asked, my brothers told me that they never left until the feast was over. Rumor had it that the professors went to try to find out why you weren't at Hogwarts, thinking maybe you couldn't properly figure out how to get onto platform nine and three quarters. Over Christmas vacation, I heard my dad telling my mum that your aunt and uncle said they did send you off to Hogwarts, and that if you couldn't find your way to the school properly then it was not their fault. My mum was livid over that; the entire wizarding world thought that you had been captured by some of the remaining Death Eaters, others thought that you were actually dead."  
  
"Why would everyone go to so much trouble to look for an eleven year-old boy? What's so special about me?"  
  
"You were able to kill him when you were an infant, people proclaimed you the boy who lived, you Harry have been considered the savior of the wizarding world since you were a little over a year old." End Chapter 4  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!  
  
Wohsi: I'm glad you like it! I like them as Muggles, its something different!  
  
Shdurrani: Well Alex, I've never heard of Sikandar meaning Alexander, but I've never claimed to know everything. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Iluv2grind: I love your enthusiasm!! Here's more! The next chapter will be out as soon as I finish it!  
  
Hockeyfan56: How could I not have a HP story with out Ron in it? Besides, I think that they were destined to be friends no matter what happens.  
  
Ray1: Ron is going to a Muggle university because he enjoys theatre, and if he wants to do anything in the Muggle world he'd have to have a degree of some sort, and he can't exactly tell Muggles that he went to a magical university can he?  
  
Diamond004: Yes, it is a bit coincidental, but as I told Hockeyfan, I think the three of them are destined to be friends.  
  
Myman-harry526: Harry and Hermione didn't JUST find out about magic, they have known about it since they were eleven, they just didn't know that the other one knew about it.  
  
Eliza Guerin: Hi former wall mate, I'm glad you don't think it sucks! :-P More magic will becoming soon. I know you know where this originated from, and know you know why I said I stoped writing it for awhile before deciding to post it. Although it does start with reality, the rest is all in my head...so beware of potential crazzieness!!  
  
Stinkyirma: Is this soon enough? ( I will take your advice, thank you.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Preparations for parental units

A/N: As much as I would like Harry, Hermione, and Ron to be mine, there not. Though I do get to play with them and make them do whatever I want for a while. :-)  
  
Review comments at the end of the chapter!!  
  
Muggle Upbringings   
By Dreamer22   
Chapter 5 Preparations for parental units  
  
"...My mum was livid over that; the entire wizarding world thought that you had been captured by some of the remaining Death Eaters, others thought that you were actually dead."  
  
"Why would everyone go to so much trouble to look for an eleven year-old boy? What's so special about me?"  
  
"You were able to kill him when you were an infant, people proclaimed you the boy who lived, you Harry have been considered the savior of the wizarding world since you were a little over a year old."

* * *

It had been a little over two months since Ron first arrived at Londondale, time seemed to fly for the newly formed trio, they were almost always together, and always found whispering amongst themselves so no one else could hear.  
  
That is exactly what they were found doing now, sitting in Ron and Harry's room, rereading a letter from Ron's parents.  
  
"Okay, so they will be here three weeks this Sunday, so we have twenty-five days." Ron exchanged apprehensive looks with his two best friends; yeah they had planned on preparing to tell his parents about Harry and Hermione knowing about the Wizarding world, but as time went on, they forgot about it. Instead, they spent their time away from school word and theatre work just talking and hanging out, more or less just being normal college students. Well as normal as a fully trained wizard and his two best muggle brought up friends learning magic could be.  
  
"So how are we going to tell them? I would presume that they already know that Harry knows about the Wizarding world, but they probably think that he did not want to be apart of it, leaving them to deal with Voldemort themselves. How are they going to react to all of this? How exactly are we going to explain that we are a witch and a wizard who were denied the world they truly belong in?"  
  
"Hermione, if I knew the answer to that we wouldn't be sitting here having a tête-à-tête about it, now would we?"  
  
"Humph, well there is no need to get snippy Ron, it was just a question. I really would like to know what were going to do BEFORE we do it!"  
  
"Maybe single little detail doesn't need to be planed out, maybe we should—"  
  
"ENOUGH! Is it a lot to ask that my girlfriend and my room mate PLEASE at least attempt to refrain from killing one another over this?"  
  
"Sorry Harry..." both parties responded in unison.  
  
"Alright, look, let's compromise, we will plan out what we are going to say, but we can't do it in detail because things change and we can not anticipate every little thing that happens. I know we want to make sure everything goes smoothly, but we can't predict the future, unfortunately."  
  
"Actually, mate, you can, they're called seers then can tell what is going to happen in the future." Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"Ron, really, do you honestly believe that nonsense? If they really could see the future then Harry's parents would not have been killed! Never mind that, Voldemort would never have become even the slightest bit powerful!"  
  
"Mia, it's called a joke, I ran my arse away from divinations as soon as I could. Damn it's nearly six, what time to you have to be at rehearsal?"  
  
"I have to be there at half-past so we can hopefully start by seven. I want the rehearsal done as soon as possible, that way we can get the painting done sooner and I can study for my stupid science exam. What are you two going to do until it's time to paint?"  
  
"Apparently Mia here has volunteered me to be her study buddy until then." Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well that was mature guys." Harry shook his head. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"  
  
"Keep us."  
  
"Love us."  
  
"Play with us."  
  
"Feed us."  
  
"Nurture us."  
  
"Spoil us."  
  
"Practice magic on us."  
  
"Okay okay, I get it; you basically want me to pamper the both of you. I swear when you two aren't down each others throats fighting, your plotting ways to drive me slowly but surely insane."  
  
"Who us?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Uh-huh, likely story both of you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to rehearsal and leave you two to plot my evident demise." Harry leaned down and gave Hermione a peck on the lips before walking towards the door, script in hand.  
  
"What no kiss for me Harry? You always did play favorites!" Ron mock pouted, eliciting giggles from Hermione.  
  
"Well Ron," Harry said walked over toward where Ron was sitting on his own bed. "The truth is, Ron, I've always wanted you to do one thing for me that I could never ask Hermione to do..." Harry said in a deep low voice as he ran his hand up the inside of Ron's pant leg.  
  
Ron's eyes grew big as Harry kneeled down on the floor next to him. "Wha- whats that H-Harry?"  
  
As Harry was talking, he got closer and closer to Ron's face, until their noses were almost touching. "I've always wanted you to..."  
  
Ron visibly gulped under Harry's gaze.  
  
"I've always wanted you to kiss..." Harry pulled away slightly away so he could look Ron dead in the eye. "my...arse."  
  
Harry grinned as Ron flushed even brighter red then he already was and pushed Harry away so hard he fell right on his 'precious' arse.  
  
Both boys could now clearly hear Hermione giggling hysterically at the two of them.  
  
"Harry, I think Mia thinks we are funny."  
  
"No, I think she thinks YOU are funny, Ron. I believe YOU were the one who actually thought I was going to kiss you. Ha! Nothing against you mate, but I don't swing that way... unless it's for a part that is." Harry smiled and winked at Ron after blowing Hermione another kiss before he trotted out of the room.  
  
"Hermione, your boyfriend is insane!"  
  
"Ron, your best friend is insane!"  
  
The to burst into laughter once again before pulling their jackets over their head, grabbing their rusacks and heading to the library until rehearsal was out.  
  
Twenty-five and a half days latter the trio was found sitting in Harry and Ron's room along with Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George; his sister, Ginny; and his mum and dad. They had spent most of the day showing the Weasley's around the campus before they went out to dinner at a restaurant; the Weasley's insisted Harry and Hermione join them on account of them not having family to spend the holiday with. Now they were back in Ron and Harry's room talking about their up coming production, _The Shape of Things_.  
  
"So Harry, what character do you play?"  
  
"I play Adam, the lead male, who gets transformed from a rather shy and timid kid, to a very sure of himself man, all by manipulation, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Ohh that is absolutely splendid! I am so happy that our Ron has found such good friends, especially ones that share his similar interests."  
  
"Oh there are more then you could ever imagine mum..." Ron murmured.  
  
"What was that Ron? I couldn't quite hear what you said."  
  
"Ohh...ermm...I just said that I was glad I found good friends too, mum."  
  
The room was silent as Ginny and the twins raised their eyebrows at Ron, as if to say they knew something was up and were determined to figure out just what it was.  
  
"Err Ron could you toss me my planer, it's on your desk. I want to check the rehearsal schedule."  
  
At Harry's cue to get the conversation on the track of talking about the Wizarding world he slipped, his wand from inside his shirt sleeve and summoned the planner to him with three words, "Accio Harry's Planner."  
  
The planer quickly landed in Ron's outstretched hand before he tossed it effortlessly to Harry.  
  
"Ron! What on earth do you think you are doing? Practicing magic around Muggles! You can't just tell everyone about our world Ron! I would think you understood that by now! Oh, goodness this means we are going to have to obliviate—"  
  
"MUM!" Ron practically yelled. At her son's raised voice Molly Weasley quickly sat back down silent in her seat. "Thank you. Mum, there is no need to obliviate anyone today, mainly because I have not shown any magic to a single Muggle on this campus."  
  
"What on earth are you on about Ron? At least Hermione is a Muggle!"  
  
"Actually Mr. Weasley, I may be a Muggle born, but I am not a Muggle, and neither is Harry, though I think you knew that already. Professor McGonagal came to my house the summer before I started secondary school to explain to me about Hogwarts. While I was excited, my parents were not. They forbid me to attend Hogwarts, so I went on to Gandell High School for the gifted that fall. I started noticing there was something different in Harry about a month or so into our relationship, I couldn't pinpoint what it was until the day Ron moved in, that's when all the pieces began to fall into place. Ron was talking about his secondary schooling and why they didn't do much theatre there, and he slipped by almost saying that most people thought it was to much of a Muggle thing to do, but covered by saying it was to meager of a thing to do there. I started remembering what my parents were like after they found out I was a witch, I became a little upset about it...ok well very up set, and I sort of made the lights flicker..."  
  
"From there it wasn't exactly difficult to realize both Hermione and I should have been class mates at Hogwarts together, though we didn't even guess that Ron was a wizard as well until he said he was. All of us would have started at Hogwarts together; we could have been friends for the past eight years, instead of only knowing each other three months."  
  
"Even if we haven't known each other for eight years, it feels as though we have been, almost as if the three of us were meant to be together for something greater then ourselves." Ron paused here as he let every thing they had said sink in; when no one spoke for a few minutes he spoke again. "So...err...Mum? Dad? Anyone have anything to say?"  
  
Just as Mrs. Weasley was about to respond to what her youngest son and his two new friends had said there was a loud explosion.  
  
All eight occupants of the small room were thrown to the ground hands covering their heads in attempts to protect themselves.  
  
A loud voice seemed to boom over all the noise of the explosion. "You can't hide anymore boy, you may have escaped my wrath once, but no longer, prepare to die Harry Potter!"  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Many thanks to all of my reviewers for the last chapter!!!

iluv2grind   
Lynn Joe   
fanjimmy   
shdurrani  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Explosions and Celebrations

**UPDATED!!!!!!! For thoseof you who have read this before August 12th, I have made corections & added a little bit. Just a few things I forgot to add before, but it isn't critical.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Explosions and Celebrations **_

"Even if we haven't known each other for eight years it feels as though we have. It's almost as if the three of us were meant to be together for something greater then ourselves." Ron paused here as he let everything they had said sink in. When no one had spoken for a few minutes he spoke again. "So...err...Mum? Dad? Anyone have anything to say?"

Just as Mrs. Weasley was about to respond to what her youngest son and his two new friends had said there was a loud explosion.

All eight occupants of the small room were thrown to the ground hands covering their heads in an attempt to protect themselves.

A loud voice seemed to boom over all the noise of the explosion. "You can't hide anymore boy. You may have escaped my wrath once but no longer. Prepare to die Harry Potter!"

Harry and Hermione quickly ducked under Harry's desk for protection, soon joined by Ron's younger sister Ginny. A blue glow seemed to close around every occupant of the room as the five remaining people in the room stood with their wands raised, ready and waiting for something to happen.

Ginny quietly explained that it was illegal to do magic before you are a full fledge wizard when the door burst open, falling to the floor much like it had when Harry had first met Hagrid in the little cottage on the island on his eleventh birthday.

In its wake there were two men, one with long platinum blonde hair pulled back with a tie, the other slightly shorter then the first, but with the same bright hair styled in spikes on top his head.

"Malfoy."

"Weasel. I should have guessed that you and your disgusting family would be protecting Boy Wonder."

"Draco," the older man spoke coolly for the first time. "There is no time for petty rivalries and snide comments. There are more dire things that need to be taken care of."

"Yes, of course father." The younger boy, Draco, nodded to his father with respect.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Why Author, what are the formalities for? We are all --friends here. Please call me Lucius."

"Like hell Malfoy. What exactly do you want?"

"Why I thought that would be obvious, even for one of your stature. We want the Potter boy. We know he's here."

"How are you so sure Malfoy?" George spoke up for the first time.

"How can you be so sure that we didn't send him away by _port key _as soon as we heard the explosion," echoed Fred.

At that Ginny turned slightly to Hermione and Harry. "Right that's the cue. This," Ginny held up an old looking shoe, "is a port key. We use it to travel from place to place. As soon as both of you touch it we will disappear and reappear at The Burrow, where we live."

They both look skeptically at her, and with an exasperated sigh she continued. "Alright you will feel a slight tug at your navel, but that's it."

As soon as Harry and Hermione each touched a finger to the shoe they felt the tug at their navel just as Ginny had said. They were soon crashing to the living room floor of the Burrow.

Mean while, back in Harry and Ron's room

"You wouldn't have had the foresight to do something of that sort." Sneered Draco.

Molly quickly glanced behind her to watch as the three did disappear, and looked forward with a raised eyebrow. "Now Lucius, as much as we do enjoy playing your little games we must go. Wouldn't want to miss out on Easter dinner, would we boys?"

Fred, George, and Ron smiled at each other, before answering in unison. "Us? Miss dinner? Never."

With that, all five Weasley's disaperated out of the dorm room leaving both Malfoy's behind in confusion before they could even begin to hex them.

At the Burrow

Ginny helped Harry and Hermione to the couch and fetched them each a glass of pumpkin juice to try and get them to relax.

"...but what about Ron? Ginny can't they get hurt? What if the Malfoys try and hurt them! What if--"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. "Ron and the rest of my family will be fine. They know what they are doing. They are all fully trained Wizards and can disaperate before anything happens."

As she said this five pops could be heard outside, followed by running foot steps. The five redheads ran quickly into the room but one ahead of the others.

"Harry! Hermione! Oh that Merlin you're alright!" Ron said out of breath as he hugged his friends tightly.

They both quickly hugged him back quite glad to know he was all right.

When the three separated, Molly Weasley flung her arms around her youngest son's two friends.

"Umm... Mrs... Weasley? Not that I...don't mind a hug... but breathing is ... becoming an issue."(bad Maggie stealing from buffy)

"OH!" Molly exclaimed loosening her grip of the two eighteen-year-olds. "Sorry dears, I'm just so glad that you are both alright!"

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley.."

"Hermione dear please call me Molly you too Harry."

Both smiled gently thankful for all of her kindness. "Okay, Molly. Why were the Malfoys after Harry? How did they know where he was?"

"I second that question. A bloke should know why people are after him."

Molly lead them to the couch to sit down. Ron quickly sat on the other side of Hermione. The twins and Ginny sat on another small couch while Mr. Weasley sat on the arm of the large chair Molly sat in.

"Alright, I assume Ron here has told you about our world. Your world as well I suppose." As the two nodded she continued, "The Malfoys are death eaters, and are in He-who-must....in Voldemort's inner circle. Saying that Voldemort still holds a grudge against Harry because he defeated him at little over a year old is the understatement of the millennium." Molly paused to take a breath as Arthur continued for her.

"Needless to say Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, wasn't the only one looking for you when you didn't show up on the first day of the semester. We had thought that Ron would be targeted when you both met; being that you knew each other as children and what with the prophesy as well. Before you even ask, despite our age difference, we knew your parents well Harry. We were in our sixth year when your parents were in their first. Lily and Molly hit it off straight away; both were very quick and involved in their studies. Molly quickly took Lily under her wing so to speak. Ron was a couple months old when you when you were born Harry. I don't think I ever saw two babies take to each other so quickly. We knew you would both be best of friends, but after every thing happened when you were fifteen months old, you went to your mother's sister. We fought our best to try to get Dumbledore to let us take you in with us. He denied us every time, and then made it so that we would not even be able to find you until you went to Hogwarts.

"Even though we thought Ron would be targeted by being friends with you we knew we wouldn't want anything else. We so wanted for you to find each other once again. Our family would always be targeted by Voldemort's supports because we are as they call us 'Muggle lovers'." Arthur paused trying to allow everything to sink in for the two boys.

"Okay so Harry and Ron knew each other when they were very young. Voldemort is after Harry because is pride was hurt more or less, but how did he know where Harry was? And why did you have a port key set up and a cue for Ginny to leave with it?"

Fred spoke up this time, "We obviously knew who Harry was after mum and dad met him back in January, and we knew that HE was still searching for Harry, hence why we had the extra precaution in case anything happened. But..."

"We don't know for sure HOW exactly the Malfoy's found out where Harry was, I would say it was one of the death eaters kids going to school here, but they wouldn't go to a Muggle school." George finished for his brother.

"We should probably floo(firecall?) Dumbledore; let him know what happened and that you are all safe."

Arthur proceeded to grab some powder from above the fireplace and throw it into the flame before shouting the professor's name.

Harry and Hermione watched with wide eyes as the face of an older man appeared in the green flames.

"Ah, Arthur, how did every thing go at Ronald's school?"

"It could have gone better professor. We had a little run in."

The professor's face grew worried, "What happened? Are the boys all right Arthur?"

"Yes all three of them are fine, they don't have a scratch on them."

Dumbledore's face began to relax before realizing what the younger man had said. "Three?"

"Yes, Harry, Ron, and a good friend of theirs"

"Oh dear are you planning on a memory charm?"

Hermione stood up then, "Professor there will be no need to wipe my memory of the wizarding world, you'd have to get all the memories since I was nearly eleven for that." At the older man's confused face Hermione continued. "If my parents had allowed me, I would have been in the same year as Ron and Harry. When Professor McGonagall came to tell me I was a witch, they out right refused to allow me to go."

"Well then, no need for a charm of any kind then." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled lightly at the young girl as she sat back down between the two boys, interlocking her hand with Harry's, resulting in Harry lifting her hand and kissing it. "Who was it that you encountered Arthur?"

"Malfoy, both of them."

"Professor, may I ask you something?"

Dumbledore smiled up at Harry, "Anything Harry."

"How come the Malfoys found me today, if you searched for me as much as Ron said you did?"

"In your Aunts home you were protected because she is your blood relative. When Hagrid came to get you, if I remember correctly, you were not home. Before you ask about all the letters, they find you no matter what. We couldn't find you after Hagrid took you to Diagon Alley because your blood relatives did not want you to be found by anyone in the wizarding world. As the saying goes blood is thicker then water; and no matter if they wanted to keep themselves or you safe the only thing that mattered was that they didn't want you to be found

"We knew where you were of course, but he just couldn't get to you. I don't know how they tracked you, but they were able to because you were not at their home, nor in a place you consider your home."

"Albus?"

"Yes Molly?"

"Would it be possible for them both to stay here? That is if Harry and Hermione wanted to of course."

Harry and Hermione's eyes shot up to meet Molly's. "Y-you want us to live with you?"

"Of course Harry. Arthur told you how we tried to get you to live with us when you were a baby and how close we were with your parents. Also I would like to think you would be able to call the Burrow more of I home than your Aunt and Uncles from what I have heard anyway.

"Before you ask Hermione, besides the fact that we know about your relationship with your parents, we also know that we could never take you three apart from one another. You and Harry have only known Ron for four months, yet you are the best of friends already."

Ron had a huge grin on his face, "This is so wicked! You guys won't have to live with those Muggles anymore!"

"Well we know how young Ronald feels about this. What do you say Harry? Hermione? Would you like to live with the Weasleys?"

"How could we turn down an offer like that Professor?"

"We'll be able to be somewhere where there are people who haven't even known us for a day and already care about us. Besides, we get to do something we should have done eight years ago. We get to learn magic Hermione."

"Ahh, and that you will Hermione. Although I do want all of you to finish your education at Londondale there are changes that will be made. There will be spells put on both of your rooms, and we will cast a glamour on all of you so that only Muggles will see your real appearance. Also Ron you are not to use magic while at school if at all possible lest it attract any attention. After this year I think you should be what I believe they call commuter students. That way we don't have to worry as much about the Malfoys or other death eaters finding you again. However, if they do, you will all have emergency port keys with you just in case.

"As to learning any magic Molly and Arthur can take you both to get wands so that Ron can begin to teach you some of the basics while you are at the Burrow. Just remember, no magic at your college. I will be putting up an alarm that will detect any magic so that some one will come in case something is wrong."

"Umm professor, what about wand less magic, or I guess it would be accidental magic.?"

"That's an understatement. That's how we figured out they were both wizards, or a witch in Hermione's case anyway." Hermione glared at Ron as he laughed. Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms, which just made Ron laugh even more, causing Harry to join it, and earning them both a swat on the shoulder.

"Boys! You two are going to be the death of me!"

"Aww come on Mione you know you love us. If you didn't you would have run away screaming already." Hermione just glared at her boyfriend and stuck her tongue out again.

Dumbledore's eyes just sparkled with even more amusement at their antics. "Molly, do you know who the three of them remind me of?"

"Oh course, James, Lily, and Sirius." Harry's eyes shot up at the mention of his parents. "The three of them would bicker and tease each other constantly, but no matter what they were always the best of friends. All they need is some one like Remus."

"My mum and dad? W-we remind you of my parents?" Hermione and Ron just grinned at the excitement in Harry's voice as the adults just smiled and nodded their heads. "Who are Sirius and Remus? Well besides my mum and dad's friends."

"Sirius is your godfather Harry. After your parents were killed he went after the man who betrayed them, Peter Pettigrew. He set Sirius up making it look like Sirius murdered several muggles and wizards as well as Peter. Sirius was sentenced to the wizarding prison, Azkaban. He escaped in Ron's third year after seeing a photo of the Weasleys was printed in a newspaper with a rat on Ron's shoulder. Sirius recognized it as Peter in his animagus form. An animagus is basically an animal form that he could turn into. Believing that you were at Hogwarts he went after Peter. When Sirius found Peter the Ministry realized that Sirius _was _innocent and dropped all of the charges making him an innocent man.

"Sirius doesn't know that we have found you yet, as we didn't know if you wanted to be part of the wizarding world. Sirius is our Defense against the dark arts professor. He is at Hogwarts now, if you would like to meet him."

"I want to. Maybe after the semester in over in a few weeks though, so we have time to get to know each other." Harry couldn't stop smiling.

"I shall not tell Sirius we have found you. I think it would be quite a surprise for him to see a double of your father, save your eyes, walk into a room." Again Dumbledore's eyes glittered in the light of the fire. "Now, if you don't mind I must get going. I have a few things that need to be taken care of."

"Of course, thank you for your time Albus."

"Any time Arthur. Good day to all of you." With that the Professor disappeared from the fireplace.

"Ron, why don't you show Harry and Hermione around. Harry will share your room and Hermione will be with Ginny when you guys are all here."

Hermione and Harry quickly followed Ron and Ginny as they took them on a tour of the Weasley's house, their house as well now.

'This has to be one of the best days of my life only competing with the day Hagrid told me I'm a wizard. I can't believe this is actually happening. I have a girlfriend whom I adore and really cares about me, I have a best friend, I get to have theatre AND magic in my life, and now I have a family who after knowing me for less then a day already loves me. Yes I think this tops finding out I'm a wizard, and that's saying something.'

END CHAPTER SIX

UPDATED AUGUST 12, 2004


	7. Confrontations with relatives

Okay, so on the two and a half hour drive down to Long Beach Island in NJ from my house in NY, I wrote this entire chapter! Go me!!! :-D YAY!!! And Just think, I'm here for another ten days!! ï

Thank you to Eliza Guerin, the best Beta!!!!

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Confrontations with relatives **_

Latter that day, after a large Easter dinner curtsey of Molly Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Harry took a port key back to Harry and Ron's room after Arthur had made sure the wards were up and that everything was safe in both of their rooms.

"Ron I think you must have the best parents ever. I mean, they barely knew us before inviting us to live with you all!"

"Hermione if you say that one more time I think I'm going to have to break the wards to put a silencing spell on you." Ron said as he rolled his eyes causing Hermione to blush.

Harry just laughed at the two of them. No matter what happens I can always count on one thing to always be constant."

"What's that Harry?"

"That, Ron, would be you and Hermione always bickering with each other." Harry quickly lay back on his bed and grabbed his pillow as two other pillows came flying towards his head.

"You'll pay for that Weasley!"

"Fat chance Potter!"

Ron swung the pillow to hit Harry again but missed and hit Hermione instead.

"Hey! No hitting my girlfriend!" Harry yelled as he hit Ron once again.

"As much as I appreciate the chivalry Harry," Hermione whacked him on the back of his head with her pillow giggling the entire time. "You should pay attention to your surroundings hun."

Harry mock glared at his girlfriend, "So you think this is funny Miss Granger?" Hermione just giggled in response.

Harry raised his eye brow and glanced at Ron who grinned in response understanding what Harry's look meant.

"Oh no, what are you two doing? Whenever you team up together nothing go...ahhhhhh."

Before Hermione could even finish both boys attacked her with their fingers, tickling her until they too collapsed in giggles on either side of her on the soft carpet covering the middle of the floor. After laying there for a while Hermione spoke softly.

"This is how it's supposed to be This is what should have happened when we were eleven."

"Do you really think we would have ended up friends if we met when we were eleven?"

"Harry, I would bet anything on it."

Ron smiled, "I wish you both did go to Hogwarts. We would have had so much fun."

"We can still have fun Ron. Mione and I still have to go to Hogwarts once school is out to try and play catch up."

"I can't wait!"

"You would think that it was you going there for the first time Ron. You sound just as excited as we do."

The three friends sat in comfortable silence and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Three weeks later

"Do you all have everything?"

"I think so Mrs. Wea... Molly. Mione and I just need to go back to our houses and check and see if there is anything there that we need."

"All right dear, let's just get all of this stuff back to the Burrow and then we can head over to Surrey to your Aunt and Uncle's. That way we can head to London for Hermione's things and stop into Diagon Ally to pick up wands, robes, and anything else you might need during the summer."

"Everything is here Harry. I checked the entire room three times and Hermione is just up making sure she has everything as well."

When Harry showed up with the Weasleys at number four Privet Drive, the Dursleys seemed quite surprised to see Harry on their doorstep the day before they were to pick him up at Londondale.

"What are you doing here boy! You're to be at that school!"

"Hullo Uncle Vernon, I'm just here to pick up some of my things, I'm going to be moving in with the Weasleys, so you don't have to worry about me being a bother anymore."

"Leaving? Well in that case come on in and make your self comfortable!"

"Uncle Vernon, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their son Ron whom was my room mate this semester, and my friend Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you all, such nice folks you are to take the boy in! Now Granger, why does that name sound familiar?"

"My mother and father are dentists in London. They have a rather large practice."

"That's right. I saw the advertisement for them in the morning paper just this morning."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at how polite his Uncle was being just because these people were taking him out of his care. "Ron, Hermione, why don't you both come with me to see if there is anything I want up in my room."

When they got up to the smallest bedroom Hermione commented on how she thought they kept him in the cupboard under the stairs.

"They did until they principal at Stonewall questioned my aunt and uncle in my third year as to why I was so much shorter then the rest on the boys in my year. They tried to say that both of my parents had been on the rather short side, but that day they moved me up to the smallest bedroom. It was only being used to keep all of Dudley's broken toys anyway though he still took a fit about it. I reckon I was so short because I didn't have enough food or sunlight."

"You WERE short? Harry you are STILL short." Ron grinned at his friend as Harry glared back.

"I'm not THAT short Ron. Just because you're over six feet tall doesn't mean I'm short. You're just really tall."

"Harry, you're an inch taller than Hermione, and she's...how tall are you Mione?"

"Umm...I...I'm five foot five."

"So that would put Harry at five foot six, seven at the most." Harry just glared at Ron some more.

"You try spending thirteen years of your life stuck in a cupboard under those stairs with only enough food to keep you alive and lets see how tall you are."

"Okay, both of you stop it. Ron stop teasing Harry about things he can't help. He didn't choose to live in a cupboard, and Harry stop worrying about your height. I like you just the way you are. Besides good things come in small packages. Just because you are short doesn't mean everything is small." Hermione just grinned wickedly, causing Harry's face to turn a shade of red that rivaled Ron's hair, while Ron couldn't stop laughing at Hermione's comment.

"So how do you know about things like this Miss Granger? Been taking a peak?" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush at Ron's comment, causing him to laugh even more.

Once the three friends stop blushing, or laughing in Ron's case, they collected the few belongings Harry had left in the small room while he was at school and heading back down stairs to say a very quick good bye before heading off to London.

Hermione's parents reacted slightly different then the Dursley's though.

When Hermione rang the bell her mother answered the door.

"Ann! Oh sweaty it's good to see you!" Mrs. Granger said as she wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. "Michael, our little Annie is home from school!"

Ron and Harry gave each other confused glances at Hermione's mother calling her Ann, wondering what that was all about.

"Mother I told you not to call me that, my name is Hermione, not Ann."

"Love, your birth certificate says Ann Marie Granger. No where on it does it have the name Hermione."

"I know that mother, but you also know that I had my name legally changed nearly two years ago, and no where on there is the name Ann, nor Marie. My name is Hermione Juliet Granger." Then under her breath she said something that sounded quite like 'And lord knows I would change Granger if I could have.' Before her father came to the door.

"Hullo pumpkin, your home early, we didn't expect you till the day after tomorrow."

"Yes well," Hermione struggled to pry herself away from her father's tight hug. "There has been a change in plans. I'm moving out to live with the Weasley's." Her parents gasped as she went on. "Don't even try and make me stay, you know as well as I do that I am a legal adult and can do as I please, so cut the fake sweetness out and get a clue." Hermione practically snarled at her parents. "We haven't gotten along since you forbid me to go to Hogwarts and learn witchcraft, but don't worry, I'm going to learn now, and you can't stop me. God save you if you even think of trying to stop me, my friend Ron," Hermione motioned to Ron behind her, "is a fully trained wizard."

Hermione's parents faces were a mixture of discuss, hatred, and fury.

With out another word Hermione pulled Harry and Ron past her parents, into the house, and up the stairs to her room. Neither boy could stop looking at their friend in shock at how she had acted.

"No wonder you told my mum and dad to stay in the car."

Hermione just sat down on the large four poster bed covered in red and gold sheets, her face resting in her hands.

"Come here love." Harry said as he sat down next to her pulling her close to him.

Once she had calmed down a little bit, they started to pack up different articles of clothing, awards from High School for outstanding achievement in academics, theatre, writing, and art. As well as any photos that she hadn't taken with her to school. The entire time none of them talked accept to ask where to put different things.

Ron couldn't help grinning as he asked 'Hermione' what he had wanted to since her talk with her parents. "So, Ann is it?"

"Please, do NOT call me that, I absolutely abhor that name! Most of my life I was at least able to get my friends and teachers to call me Marie, its better than Ann at any rate. I knew since I was seven that I wanted to change my name, but I couldn't figure out to what until I was in my fifth year at Gandell when we read..."

"William Shakespeare's A Winters Tale, and Romeo and Juliet." Harry smiled as he completed her sentence.

Hermione just beamed right back at him, "Someone knows his Shakespeare. Anyway I fell in love with their names, well and the characters as well, but that is not the point. My parents refused to call me anything but Ann or Annie, even after I had my name legally changed. I understand that it's the name that they gave me when I was born, but it's such an ordinary common name, I mean they wouldn't even call me Marie, Ann is just so boring to me. I mean some people the name fits, but I'm not an Ann."

Harry came up behind Hermione and put his arms around her neck kissing her softly. "I think Ann is a pretty name, but you are right it just doesn't fit you. However, I do resent the comment about 'ordinary common names'. I do believe 'Harry' is a common name, better than Harold, but still it is a common name."

"Yeah, you know, now that I think about it I reckon Ron is also rather ordinary." Ron made a fake pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys, "Well no matter whether or not anyone thinks Harry and Ron are ordinary names they fit you." Hermione then pointed to Ron and Harry in turn. "You are a Ron, and you are a Harry, but I am most certainly NOT an Ann."

Rolling her eyes once again Hermione began to take the sheets off the bed and pack them into a suitcase.

"You know, I think there is no doubt that you would have made an excellent Gryffindor." Ron smiled as she just looked at him quizzically. "Your bed sheets are the exact color of the Gryffindor house colors same shade and everything. Every thing in the common room, and all the beds and uniforms, are red and gold.

Hermione just grinned happily and continued to pack everything else up, letting Ron levitate all of the bags downstairs and to the door so they could just carry them to the car.

With a quick good bye they loaded the car and headed toward London Proper to go to Diagon Ally.

_**End chapter 7**_

UPDATED AUGUST 12, 2004


	8. Explosions in Diagon Ally

I know, I know, it's been forever and a day since I have updated, but I had a bad case of writers block as well as no time to write... NEVERTHELESS, here it is, chapter eleven...hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!!

**_Chapter 8 Explosions in Diagon Ally _**

The Ministry car pulled up outside a small, grimy looking building with a sign out front that said it was the Leaky Caldron. Harry already knew this as the entrance to the Leaky Caldron, but by the look on Hermione's face she was very confused.

"Come on Mia I know how it looks, but I believe that someone once said 'never judge a book by its cover.' Think of this as a book that has been hidden away from prying eye's for quite a long time."

"Right Harry, I'm taking your word on this one."

Hermione grasped Harry's hand as he led her into the Leaky Caldron. With the glamour's still in place no one recognized exactly who was walking through the Restaurant to Diagon Ally. Harry motioned for Ron to go ahead of him so he could open the entrance.

'Why am I so jumpy? Oh that's right; it's only my first real introduction to the Wizarding world save the Burrow. Right, so I guess I do have a reason then.' Ron lifted his wand and taped seemingly random bricks on the wall, causing the bricks to slide apart creating an archway.

'Oh my! Oh wow, that was just, wow. He just...and it just...and oh lord!' Hermione's mouth just hung open, eyes wide trying to take in everything at once.

"Love if you keep your mouth open like that you might swallow a fly. If you swallow a fly you'll have to..."

"I'll have to swallow a spider to catch the fly. I know I read that book too." Despite the nervousness that ran through her couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally Mia, what do you think?"

"I think that if they add a theatre in here somewhere I'll never leave. This has to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

Hermione could feel, rather than hear, Harry chuckle deeply next to her. "That's what I thought when I first saw it too. That's what I still think, well, aside from you that is Mia."

"Why Mr. Potter, I do think you are trying to sweet talk me."

"Well if by 'sweet talking' you mean telling the truth, then yes, I am sweet talking you."

"All right, all right, love birds, if you wouldn't mind pulling yourselves away from each other for more then five minutes we need to get a move on. That is unless you _don't _want to get your wands and everything else." Both teens pulled apart quickly, but kept their hands linked. "I thought so. Right, so now off to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, for some money."

As the trio walked towards the bank, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Potter thinks he's so smart, hiding under glamour's, it would have worked...if they didn't use their real names anyway. Father will be pleased that they have come so soon. Come, let us head back."

"Heh heh, anything you want Draky-poo!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Parkinson?" Draco hissed to the witch next to him before aperating away.

The trio made their way towards Olivanders after having to prove he really _was _Harry Potter by lifting his fringe and convincing Hermione to just take the money Harry was offering her to buy her things until she had a significant amount in her vault _and _that she could pay him back if it would make her happy.

The bell above the door jingled as they made there was into the small shop. Oliverander could be heard moving around in the back before calling out that he would be right there.

As he stepped out he stopped in his tracks as he saw who was in his shop. "My goodness, I never thought I would see you in here again Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Granger is it?" Hermione nodded, "I heard your parents wouldn't let you attend Hogwarts, but I see you have made you own friends and decisions since then."

"How..."

Olivander chuckled lightly, "The head mistress sends me a list of everyone whom is accepted, as well as who is actually going to be attending." Olivander then turned towards Ron, "Ah, how are you doing Mr. Weasley? Hopefully better since you have your own wand."

"Yes, much better, I didn't realize I hadn't been here since summer before my forth year. Mum couldn't believe that Sirius actually insisted on paying for my wand."

"Why would Sirius want to pay for your wand, Ron?"

"Well in third year when he escaped from Azkaban, Sirius knew we had been friends when we were younger, so he had grabbed me, thinking he would get you to follow him. He dragged me through the **_Whomping Willow_** and into the Shrieking Shack. He broke my leg and Charlie's old wand in the process. Luckily Professor Snape came after him thinking he was guilty of killing your parents, saw Pettigrew change from his rat form, and captured him."

"Wow, what did he do when he found out I didn't get to Hogwarts?"

"Sirius screamed at Dumbledore for hours because he let you go to your mother's sister, knowing that she hated all things magic. Said your mum would have wanted you to go with people she knew and trusted. He was named your godfather but since he was, well, occupied at the time, and Ministry law wouldn't let Remus take you, she would have wanted you to be with my family being that you knew us anyway. Dumbledore said it was safer for you to be with the muggles, something about blood protection, or the like. Right we're a bit off track. You two need to get your wands."

After spending an hour and a half trying to find a wand for Harry and Hermione, they headed to Florish and Blotts for books.

"Mia love, eventually you _do _have to leave the book store. I know you want to read it all, and you will, but even with the shrinking spell as well as the lightning spell we can only find so many places to put them. I promise we will come back, but before you can learn advanced charms and transfigurations you have to learn the simple stuff. Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying you can't do it. Just learn the basics first then we can come and by more I promise." Hermione un-crossed her arms, still pouting, picked up her pile of books, and went to walk towards the counter when Harry put his hand on her arm. "Mia, Mia look at me love. Thank you. Now listen I would love nothing else then to buy you every book in here right now, but first we need a place to put them. As soon as we have the room you'll have them."

Harry couldn't help chuckling as her eyes sparkled at his promise, and kissed her gently.

"Oye, you two come on, mum's expecting us in the Leaky Caldron in a few minutes."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry quickly made their way back to the Leaky Caldron. As they made their way through the entrance a large blast came from behind them tossing the trio forward.

"Ahhh!!! Harry! Ron! Are you guys alright?"

"I think I'm alright Mia."

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Ron is that you?"

"Yeah, mum, it's us. What was that?"

"It was a Death Eater attack. They sent up the dark mark right before the blast. Come quickly we have to get out before they come this way!"

The three pulled themselves up and quickly followed Mrs. Weasley, but before they could get to the fireplace there was another blast from inside the building. "You think you can hide from us Potter! Did you think your little disguises would be enough? Come out Potter and face us like a man!"

"Harry quick, you and Hermione go with my mum and I'll stall them. They don't know who is who. They know you haven't been taught any magic, and if you stay they'll kill you. Mum take them somewhere safe, don't worry, I can aperate out before they can even do anything. Go!"

With one last glance back the three flooed out of the tavern, leaving Ron to face the death eaters.

"Now what do we have here? Did all your friends run away Potter? Nice friends you've got there." One of the hooded figures yelled out through the tavern.

"They didn't runaway, Malfoy, I told them to leave. It's me you want not them."

"You're a fool Potter. You don't know any magic. Once and for all you're ours Potter."

"Well I can try at least, can't I? I mean if I cannot do anything then you get me anyway. Now what was that spell they were trying to teach me? Ex-spell-iams-us? No, no, that's not right." Ron rubbed his chin feigning confusion as the five death eaters watched him trying to remember a simple spell.

As Ron moved his wand around seemingly in random movements anyone paying attention would have seen him muttering a spell under his breath. Before the death eaters even realized what was going on Ron was holding all of their wands, as well as their extras, cast an anti-aperation jinx, and had all of them tied and bound by ropes.

"I guess I know a little more then you thought. Now if you don't mind, now that the Aurors are here, I must be off. I still have a lot to learn you know." Ron flashed a grin and winked at them before going to aperate out, but just as he was leaving a green spell hit him in his back.

"Ron!"

The moment Ron aperated on to the lawn if twelve Grimwald Place Ron found himself sandwiched between his mother and Hermione.

"It's okay, I stalled to give the Aurors some time to get there, and got their wands, cast the anti-aperation jinx, and them bound in ropes before I left. Now the only problem is that they think Harry knows all these spells AND can aperate." Ron tried to smile, but he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. He couldn't let Harry know he got hurt because he was pretending to be him.

Harry just groaned and thought about how much he would have to do in such a short time period. "Well I guess extra work is worth it if all of us are alive right?"

Ron just laughed, giving Harry a manly embrace before pointing to the house that was in front of them. "I guess this is as good of a time as any to introduce you to Sirius. Come on."

Ron went up to the door and let himself in, "Oye, Sirius! You here?"

"Ron don't yell!"

"Ron that you down there?"

"Yeah, I got someone here that wants to meet you."

Ron led them up the stairs and into Sirius' study where he was looking over the material for the next school year. Only Ron, Hermione, and Molly entered at first wanting to keep Harry a surprise.

Sirius looked dramatically different then he did when Ron had first met him. His hair was still on the long side, but it was now brushed back neatly. No longer was his frame bony, thanks to countless meals at the Weasleys.

"'lo Sirius."

"Hullo Ron, Molly, and who is this young lady?"

"This is my friend Hermione. We go to school together at Londondale, and we found out she's a Muggle-born witch whose parents wouldn't let her go to Hogwarts."

"Well Hermione it is a pleasure to meet you," Sirius walked over to Hermione and gently shook her hand before bringing it to his lips to kiss gently. "So Hermione why is it that you wanted to meet me, plain old Sirius Black?"

"Well, I heard all about you from Professor Dumbledore and the Weasleys and thought you sounded like a man I would like to know. Though it was more so my boyfriend who wanted to meet them myself. He's a wizard, and was Ron's roommate actually."

"Well where is the lad?"

"He's out in the hall. He was a bit nervous. Oye! Mate, come on in!" Ron yelled from a large armchair near the fireplace trying to hide his pain.

'Okay Harry, breath, there is nothing to worry about.' Outside the entrance to the room Harry took a big breath to calm himself before walking into the room to see one of his parents' best friends for the first time.

Sirius watched as a familiar looking dark haired boy made his was in to the room, but it wasn't until he looked up that Sirius realized he looked exactly like James.

"It-it- can't be, can it? James? Is that you?"

**_End chapter 8_**

Thanks to Eliza darling for being my Beta, she has saved you all from needing a poncho in this chapter because I write and then I do not look back...at all. So Thank you Eliza, oh and Read her fics, eliza guerin!!!!!


	9. Sirius information

I know, I know, its a little late... and short in my opinion, but before you say anything, read...please...

_**Chapter 9**_

'No, it-it can't be James. James has been dead for eighteen years. Besides, James was older then this bloke is when he past away. He looks like he would be about Harry's age… No, it can't be, can it?'

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Sirius staring at him, mouth hanging open and eyes bugging out even farther as his own eyes moved to Harry's.

"Lily, her eyes, you have her eyes. I never thought I'd see them again; an-and you look so much like James it's a bit frightening actually. But-but you can't be, you can't be Harry, could you?"

Harry couldn't help chuckling at his godfather's reaction to seeing him. Harry took a few steps closer to Sirius so that they were only a few feet apart. Looking up, Harry meet Sirius' eyes, and spoke for the first time. "Well last time I checked my name was Harry Potter, so reason states that I should still be Harry." Sirius just blinked at Harry while his two friends couldn't help laughing behind him. "Sorry about that. I have an odd sense of humor. Mr. Weas- Arthur says I get it from my dad. Okay, I'll try this again. Hullo Sirius, I am in fact Harry and it is good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"It-it is you, you are Harry aren't you? Oh Merlin Harry!" Sirius threw his arms around the smaller man hugging his godson for the first time since the boy was fifteen months old and cried. Harry just clung to Sirius as tight as he could crying right along with him.

When the two finally pulled apart and sat on a small couch facing each other they didn't even realize that the others had left.

"Oh Merlin, it really is good to see you again. I thought I'd never get the chance to see you again. There is so much that I don't know! What did you do as a child? Do you like sports? Were you popular? Did the Dursleys treat you alright? What kind of a student were you? How did they keep you from going to Hogwarts? What did they do with your stuff? What are you studying at Londondale? How did you meet Ron? Hermione? How did you all find out you were wizards?"

"Sirius breath! Okay one question at a time. I mostly avoided the Dursleys when I could. I haven't really found a sport I'm good at, well I can run fairly fast since Dudley always tried to beat me up. Though there is this sport Ron was telling me about on broom sticks that I would like to try. I wasn't popular because Dudley was, and he threatened to beat up anyone who talked to me. They never abused me, but I did live in the cupboard under the stairs until I was thirteen. I more or less just cooked and cleaned for them. When I was in my first year at Stonewall I realized that it really annoyed my Aunt and Uncle when I did well in school. Therefore I did my best to get the highest grades I could and ended up thirteenth in my class. When I came back from Diagon Ally with Hagrid Uncle Vernon threw me in my cupboard until the second of September, but not before he forced me to watch him burn all my books and break my wand in half. Luckily, I convinced him to just let Hedwig go. I told him she would be too much of a mess to clean up.

"I am studying acting and technical theatre with Hermione and Ron. I started doing stuff in the theater because Uncle Vernon hated anything that involved having an imagination. I met Hermione first. I was friends with her roommate. I went to fix her computer one night in November, we talked a lot that night, and we got rather close that night especially after I kissed her. Anyway in January Ron was my new roommate, and he slipped when he was talking about his boarding school, which triggered Hermione to remember something Professor McGonagall told her. We had not even known each other two hours before we knew we were all wizards, or a witch in Hermione's case. Okay, I think that's all you asked, anything else?"

"Harry you remind me so much of your parents, but yet nothing like them at all. James was foolish and reckless. He never thought about the consequences in anything he did. Mind you I was right there next to him, but I didn't have someone like Lily to slap any sense into me."

Harry's eyes seemed to grow twice their size "Really?! I'm like my mum and dad?" Sirius nodded, "Could you tell me about what they were like in school?"

"Your father had a thing for your mum since we were in our second year, and he was constantly trying to impress her with anything he could think of, but your mum just thought he was an arrogant prick. In our third year she had had enough and finally told him off saying that 'just because you're a pure blood wizard doesn't mean you can show off how much 'better' you are!'"

"Why did my mum think he was doing those things only because he was a pure blood?"

"Your mother was a Muggle born. So she thought he was trying to show that he was better then her." Sirius smiled, threading his fingers through his hair as he remembered his friends. "The day Lily said that to him it changed him. He was very melancholy that day. The next day he was the perfect gentleman to her. He offered to carry her books, and believe me there were a lot of them, he opened doors for her, and he sent her flowers and cards. Your mum was a stubborn one though; she did not let him do anything for her, but after about a month or so she eased up a little. She answered him when he talked to her. That was spring of our third year, and a year later they were 'just' friends. Lily started hanging out with us every now and then, she and Remus were friends already, and both of them were at the top of our class and got along famously.

"Lily never did care much for Peter, but she tolerated him because he was our friend. Your mum and I had what you could call a love hate relationship. We fought constantly, but never let anyone else say anything about the other."

"That reminds me of Ron and Hermione. They fight constantly, but when it comes down to it they are there for each other."

Sirius smiled once again, amazed at the similarities between the boy with the black hair that would never sit flat and the emerald green eyes, and the boy he once knew as his best friend, identical in everyway but the eyes.

While Sirius and Harry continued to talk about everything and anything Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were making sure Ron was all right.

"Ron why didn't you tell us you were hurt?"

"I don't know Hermione, it's just that while I was pretending to be my best mate, I was attacked by a death eater who was trying to hurt 'him.' Would YOU have told Harry you were hurt if you were me?"

"All right, you have a very good point, but it was still stupid."

"Ron, did you see the color of the curse that hit you? What does it feel like?"

"I think it was green, but I'm not sure, they hit me as I was going to aperate, at least it wasn't a homing spell, I know that much. At first it felt as if I was punched in my back, but now it feels like the twins just finished jumping up and down on my back."

"Oh Hermione dear floo Madam Pompfrey at Hogwarts. We'll need her help to figure out what Ron was hit with.

Hermione ran towards the fireplace in the living room, grabbed a handful of powder, and threw it in to call the Medi-witch.

Once Madam Pompfrey, as well as Professor Dumbledore whom had come with her, had heard what had happened she instructed Ron to take his shirt off so she could see if there were any markings left by the spell. This only resulted in the old professor catching one Madam Pompfrey as she fainted.

"Oh dear, I think we might have an idea of what the spell was that hit you Ronald. I have only seen this marking once before in my life, and that was almost nineteen years ago."

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione just looked at the professor in confusion until he motioned for the two to come and look at the marking on Ron's back, causing them to gasp out of surprise.

"What is it? What's on my back? Mum? Professor? Mione? What is it?"

"Ron you were hit with the same curse Ha-"

"The same curse I was." Harry said quietly as he showed himself by the door. "You were hit with the Avada Kevadra curse Ron. The same one that killed my parents. The same one I was hit with."

_**End chapter 9**_

So what do you think? Good? Bad? I really like this chapter…I had it written awhile ago ::dodges tomatos being thrown:: Okay it was written but I wasn't sure if I liked it. BUT after a little editing here and there, I am happy with it, hope you are too.

Okay please review and let me know what you think!!

December 26, 2004


	10. What the heck is on Ron’s back?

A/N 1: Okay I know it has been over two years since my last update on this story, and I **REALLY** am sorry about that and there are a few reasons. First I kinda fell out of the HP world and into that of Stargate SG-1, second, I really didn't have and desire to write anything, I was completely stuck on inspiration only being able to write a little here and there. Again I am **VERY VERY** sorry about the long wait but I have not and will **NOT** give up on this story, I just don't like posting a chapter without the next one at least started so I don't dig myself into a hole… **SO** here is what little of the next chapter I have written, if anyone has any idea **PLEASE PLEASE** let me know anything you might think of.

A/N 2: Only mistakes and hopefully the ideas are mine but the characters are decidedly not mine

_**Muggle Upbringings**_

_**By Dreamer22**_

**_Chapter 10 What the heck is on Ron's back?_**

"What is it? What's on my back? Mum? Professor? Mione? What is it?"

"Ron you were hit with the same curse Ha-"

"The same curse I was." Harry said quietly as he showed himself by the door. "You were hit with the Avada Kevadra curse Ron. The same one that killed my parents. The same one I was hit with."

"But-but how? How-why didn't it kill me?" Ron asked in disbelief as he looked back and forth between the Headmaster and his best friend, hoping that one of them knew the answer.

"Maybe young Mr. Potter could help us with this." Professor Dumbledore said gently as he glanced and the confused raven haired boy.

Harry crinkled his eyebrows in bewilderment at the older man. "Me, Sir? How could I have done anything about it, I was here at the Weasley's."

"I believe that you did to Ron precisely what your mother did for you. Harry, your mother loved you so much that she was willing to sacrifice her own life in order for you to live and-"

"And I wanted to protect Ron. I didn't want my best mate to die pretending to be me. I just wasn't there to intercept the curse for him. But Headmaster, I know I may not know all that much about magic, but shouldn't that have been impossible, I mean my blocking the curse when I wasn't even there?"

"The reason it worked even though you were not there with Ron when this was happened is because whether you are trained or untrained, Harry, you are a very powerful wizard, and only someone who holds such a great amount of power like you do would be able to accomplish such an act."

Harry nodded in recognition that he heard what the older man had said before he moved closer to Ron, looking at his back so he could get a better look at the still red lightning bolt shaped scar just below his left shoulder. Harry stood and traced the mark on his best friends back before tracing where he knew his own scar resided.

"Harry?" Ron questioned as he turned slowly towards his friend but Harry didn't respond, he seemed to be focused solely at his chest where the scar was on his back. "Harry look at me."

Harry lifted his head and looked up to his friend opening his mouth to speak. "No, don't say anything Harry. This is **NOT** your fault Harry, I knew from the first day we met that just being friends with you could be a bit dangerous with _HIM_ out looking for you, but I didn't care. I still don't. You're my best mate Harry, and you didn't almost get me killed, you saved my life, even if you didn't realize it, you did." Ron hesitated a moment before gently pulling his best friend into a tight hug. After a moment Ron relaxed as Harry wrapped his arms around his friend giving his a squeeze.

Hermione sat and watched the two boys, 'her boys', as she had taken to calling them, with a smile on her face. "Ron's right Harry, you can't blame everything on yourself you know." She said before stepping closer to them and wrapping an arm around each of them. A moment later they each wrapped an arm around her as well.

A few minutes later Harry broke the comfortable silence, "I know that Mia, but it's not going to make me feel any less guilty about it. I'm just really thankful you are alright Ron." Harry spoke softly, and cast his emerald eyes to their torsos so that he wouldn't have to look at them.

"Yea, me too, I happen to like you a bit, Ron." Hermione smirked, "Besides who else would take Harry off every now and then when he is beginning to drive me up the wall?"

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Harry gave a mock glare at his girlfriends grinning face, and in the spirit of a teenager, stuck his tongue out at her.

Ron just laughed at his friends and squeezed them again before letting go when he realized the Madam Pompfrey had come to and would want to check on his back.

As the medi-witch examined him making sure there was no residual dark magic in his body

Once the adults were positive Ron was fine and in no danger of any residual dark magic, the trio spent the rest of the day sitting around the Burrow, Harry and Hermione getting to know the rest of the Weasley siblings while they were visiting.

Harry and Hermione's first day of training was spent seeing what they could do with out being taught. To everyone's surprise both teens were able to cast most of the first year spells with out much trouble. At that rate many of the adults were confident that they would be able to get though at least fourth year in all subjects by the time they had to back to school at the end of August, Charlie told them as much.

"You should have the majority of the charms you need to know by the end of the month, it wouldn't surprise me if you finished before that though." Charlie couldn't help but smile at the cheery looks on the dark haired teen's faces, as well as that of his youngest brother.

"Thank you Charlie, Harry and I are very grateful for you help, especially being that this is your vacation."

"It isn't a problem Hermione." Charlie glanced at the clock sans faces on the mantel, "Why don't you three go out side and relax for a spell before dinner."

They chorused 'thank you' before Hermione taped Ron on the shoulder and yelling 'Tag, you're it!' before running towards the backyard. This only caused Harry to laugh at the confused look on Ron's face.

"It's a Muggle game Ron, it's called tag. Someone, Hermione in this case, tags another person by taping their shoulder saying 'tag you're it,' and running in the direction. Since you are 'it' you have to try and catch one of us and tap our shoulder like Hermione did yours."

Ron crinkled his eye brows, "You mean that's it? I just run and hit you, and say tag, you're it?"

"Yup, that's it, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it, Ron."

"Oh, I'm not worried Harry." Ron's eyes sparkled with something Harry couldn't quite identify.

"Why is that Ron?"

The red head smiled, "Because, Harry, Tag, you're it!"

Harry sent a mock glare at his best friend as he ran out after Hermione, laughing all the way, before chasing after them both.

Their focus on Transfigurations went much like Charms, as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons.

End what I have of chapter 10 February 15, 2007

Again if you have any suggestion on where to go from here **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **let me know, hopefully it won't be another two years before you see more of this story.


End file.
